Mind your Demons
by Gryff inTheGame
Summary: All is not what it seems... "You were my first. My first kiss, my first love, my first heartache." Complete two shot.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for fun after a prompt on a Dramione page and people wanted more so I turned it into a two shot. Also please be nice if you see any mistakes and let me know. I am a novice, but full of ideas and working on a couple of stories. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

Jk Rowling owns… The plot is mine.

" _Intoxicating,_

 _appreciating,_

 _don't need persuading._

 _Anticipating,_

 _each move you're making,_

 _I know what you need inside out."_

 _-Wait, Nicole Miller_

Draco is pacing back and forth, clutching tight the mobile phone Blaise had lent him, his poor attempt at blending into muggle society. He isn't trying to draw attention to himself but his sharp black suit, slick blonde hair and pale white skin attracted attention from many who pass by.

He'd been tracking her for days now. That slippery little Gryffindor slipped straight through his fingers once more.

'Next time she won't be so lucky' he thinks to himself, as the muggle mobile vibrated in his hand. He accepts the call, bringing it up to his ear.

"I have news."

"Zabini, do not disappoint."

"She's here. In London, alone. Obviously came back to her flat to grab some things. Her mistake."

Draco hung up the call immediately and apparated to Hermione's flat. He arrived outside seconds later. He stands at her letterbox for a moment taking in the view, he can see her through the lounge room window, frantically waving her wand as objects fly around the room packing themselves into trunks.

'My fearless little love, how brave of you to come alone and yet how foolish of you!' Draco thought to himself as he steps through the wards he put up days earlier. He knew she would find a way to bypass the alarms but there was no way she could bring all his wards down. He felt pleased knowing his wards have her trapped in her own home and she is yet to find out.

Draco turns the doorknob and enters Hermione's flat, his stealthy footsteps bringing him to a halt in her lounge room.

"Hello my love. We meet again."

Crash.

Hermione drops a pile of trinkets she is levitating. She spins around to see him standing there. His eyes cold as stone and a calculating glare upon his face. She can tell he's angry. She grips her wand tight and wordlessly throws a stunning spell at him but the jet of light dodged him effortlessly.

"You! How did you?"

"Do you really think you can outsmart me Granger? I've had wards up on this place for days. You can't use magic against me. You can't leave without me. You can't even contact anyone. Better yet, I'm assuming since you are here alone you snuck off and no one knows you are here. When are you Gryffindor's ever going to learn that there's a line between danger and recklessness. Not that I'm surprised; you acted exactly as I predicted."

Hermione takes several steps back as Draco takes several forward. She finds herself hard up against the wall of her lounge equally corned by walls and Draco.

'Why did you have to get yourself in this situation again? Why can't you ever learn from past mistakes! Ugh this is not good.' Hermione thinks to herself. 'Stupid.'

Hermione meets Draco's gaze. His ice cold stare sending shivers down her spine. Goosebumps appear on her arms and she crosses her arms, folding her hands over them and rubs them in an attempt to take away the chill that is seeping through her skin. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Malfoy, why are you doing this? You can have anyone you want. What do you want with a filthy mudblood?"

"If I have to tell you again then you really aren't that bright."

Hermione stares blankly. Too proud to show her fear.

Draco displays a glimmer of hope momentarily before returning indifferent.

"Accept my proposal and you will keep your life."

"Malfoy, you can't be serious. No I can't. No I won't. No you won't. Please."

"You were my first. My first kiss, my first love, my first heartache..."

Draco takes a step toward Hermione.

"My first kill. And I will never ever forget that."

Hermione gasps, tears are falling freely down her face and she has that lump in the throat feeling from holding in her sobs. The lump is building pressure at a rapid rate. She is losing control of her emotions, as the fear she felt the moment she laid eyes on him in her flat finally gets the better of her.

"If I can't have you. No one can...

Avada Kedavra."


	2. Chapter 2

I know a lot of people were shocked by the ending of the first chapter!

Are you ready for the twist? ;)

JK Rowling owns. The plot is mine.

" _My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost._

 _I need to feel something, cause I'm still so far from home._

 _Cross your heart and hope to die_

 _Promise me you'll never leave my side."_

 _-Follow you, Bring me the horizon_

Torturous screams fill the bedroom.

Hermione is thrashing around wildly, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Filthy mudblood... Malfoy... No you won't!"

Waking abruptly, Draco's eyes flew open. He turns to Hermione, instantly filled with concern.

"Hermione, wake up. Wake up. Hermione, it's just a dream."

Hermione awakens suddenly and begins to sob. She reaches out for him in the dark, desperately needing his comfort.

'It's not real. It's not real' she thinks to herself.

Draco waves his hand, the bedside lamps light up their bedroom. He looks at his fiancé. Her pyjamas are soaked with sweat and she is crying uncontrollably now. Draco pulls her into him trying to snuggle her head gently under his chin. Hermione angles her head back to look into his eyes.

"It was the same dream. It's always the same dream. Why did he do this to me Draco. Why?"

Draco takes her face in his hands, swipes his thumb across her forehead wiping away her sweat. He kisses her forehead and lets out a sigh. Softly he trails kisses from her forehead down to her nose, ending on her sweet lips. Her bottom lip trembles as she internally fights her emotions. Refusing to come undone from the chaos that is her mind. She kisses Draco back feverishly. He stops her suddenly, plants one more kiss on her lips and pulls back...

Hermione has been struggling with these dreams for a while now. Every night, without fail, no matter what potion she takes, it always comes back. The demons he planted in her mind play on repeat like some evil muggle horror movie, only she can't pause it. Can't stop it. It just play over and over in her mind. Her mind is a mess really and she battled every day to pick up the pieces.

Voldemort made sure they would both suffer. Punishment for Draco defecting. His number one Deatheater turned blood traitor. It was an abomination. He tortured Hermione for it. By pure luck Voldemort managed to lead Hermione into a trap and he kept her hidden deep within some forest in a derelict, old building. He was more than generous to let her keep her life and her mind. But he returned her days later a broken mess, much to Draco's dismay. Lord Voldemort had muddled her mind and planted false memories of Draco.

He'd succeeded.

The anguish Draco felt everyday, seeing the witch he loves fight this unavoidable force in her mind was tearing him down. But he never let her know that. He stays strong for her. Always. Because she is the light in his life. The one that pulled him to the light. The one that showed him another way. He loves her deeply. And he is forever indebted to her for believing he could be something more than what he was...

Draco breaks the silence, desperate to free her mind of the monster living in it.

"I would give anything in this life to take away the pain of the memories he planted."

Draco looks deep into Hermione's eyes. Searching them for her light. She looks down briefly, avoiding his gaze.

"Let's continue to make good ones. Override the bad. I promise to give you only the best of me in this life. And when the time comes for death to separate us, I'll search for you in the afterlife. And hold you forever more."


End file.
